recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CantRelax
Welcome Hi, welcome to Recipes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pepper Jack Jalepeno Burger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Marooned (Talk) 21:47, February 15, 2010 Welcome Hi, welcome to Recipes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Prosphora (simple bread) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Game widow (Talk) 00:17, February 18, 2010 Hello! Hello! My name is Kimberly and I am part of the content team at Wikia. I spend most of my time on the Recipes Wiki and am a devoted foodie. My goal is to grow Recipes Wiki to become a comprehensive culinary database and I would love your help! I like all of the recipes you added recently (especially the potato skins) and I was wondering if you had any specific culinary interests that you might be able to contribute to the wiki? Perhaps you are a savvy BBQ person and would like to grow our BBQ category or maybe you are more of a health nut...either way I would love for you to share what you know. We need tons of help adding recipes, creating categories, cleaning up ingredient pages and adding photos. If you are interested feel free to start contributing! If you have any questions or need some more guidance leave me a message on my talk page by clicking on my blue signature link. Thanks! ---- Kim (talk) 22:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Peppers Hi CantRelax, I am glad to hear you are a pepper fan. I am also one myself :) I think it would be great to grow the peppers and hot sauce section on Recipes wiki. Here is the Peppers page. As you can see its missing tons of information. Also, the List of Peppers is lacking and when you click on the links the information about specific peppers is minimal as well. Would you be interested in helping me expand the peppers category? Lastly, I would love to feature you as one of our top users this month. Would you be able to add a picture to your avatar? I hope to hear from you soon! Thanks for all of your edits. ---- Kim (talk) 22:41, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Busy Busy! I understand...college is hectic! I would still love to feature you if your interested as your edits have been great the past weeks. If you are interested in this go ahead and upload a photo to your avatar. Also, feel free to get the pepper category going if you find some free time or if you want to procrastinate! ---- Kim (talk) 00:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hot Sauce Hi CantRelax, Thanks for the great info about hot sauce you added! I moved it to the Hot Sauce glossary page because I realized we had a Hot sauce Recipes category page already. Thanks again! ---- Kim (talk) 18:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) New Hot Sauce Wiki!!! Hi CantRelax, How have you been? Is school going well? I just wanted to let you know that we started a new Hot Sauce Recipes wiki and I would really love your help growing the new wiki. I know you are a hot sauce expert and I really think your contributions would help the wiki take off. Let me know if your interested. Look forward to hearing from you! Best, Kim ---- Kim (talk) 21:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Kim. I've been beyond busy. I apologize for that. Adding this this wiki is can't be my primary concern, but when I come up with a new recipe for something, this site will be the first to know. Unfortunately, I've been eating frozen meals and eating out of cook books for the last couple semesters. But, when I cook up something new and good, this site'll get it. Sorry.